


In Sync

by JasExists



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasExists/pseuds/JasExists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong is working hard, diligently practicing his singing for the Ground Forces Festival. But when Mirotic calls, how can he resist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sync

**Author's Note:**

> A/N1: Based on a scenario that Nikki (@JungYunWhore on Twitter) and Trishy (@mysekushiboo on Twitter) came up with. 
> 
> A/N2: Let's all hope for amazing things to happen on October 2nd :3 Comments are loved and welcome ^^

“……and stop. Okay everyone, that was a good performance. Take a 10 minute break before we resume our practice.”

Jaejoong sat down in relief on hearing the words from the supervising officer. He loved to sing, but singing and practicing for a performance for over 3 hours continuously would drain anyone’s strength. He understood the reason behind all the practicing though. The Ground Forces Festival was one of the most important events of the year, and they had to make sure every performance was perfect.

Nevertheless, the practice session had left his mouth absolutely parched. Jaejoong quickly asked for permission to go get a glass of water and left the room. As fate would have it, the water cooler was located at the other end of a long corridor, doors to other practice rooms leading off from it. Jaejoong grimaced to himself, walking as quickly as he could.

Just as he passed the last door, however, the sound of a familiar voice made him halt abruptly.

“No, no, not like that. You need to move your hands in the opposite direction.”

Jaejoong grinned to himself. Yunho had been extremely excited when he’d been informed that he would have to help choreograph one of the performances for the stage. He wished he could see Yunho at work, but he knew it probably wouldn’t be a good idea as he had to get back to his own practice session. Smiling, he was about to step away from the door, when someone inside turned on the music that they were practicing to.

It was Mirotic.

Jaejoong closed his eyes and let the hypnotic beats of their iconic song wash over him. His body began to move to the steps he’d danced so often that they were almost second nature to him.

I got you…Under my Skin….

“Private Kim, what on earth are you doing?”

Jaejoong started immediately, turning around with his face flushed in embarrassment, to see his supervising officer standing about 5 feet away and watching him. He’d been so caught up in the call of the song to dance that he hadn’t even noticed the man there until he had called him.

“Uhm, nothing sir…I’m sorry. I’ll be getting back to the practice room right now.”

“No. Wait, I have a better idea. I think the performers inside are struggling, and it should be our duty to help each other out, don’t you think?”

“S..sir?” Jaejoong blinked up at him in confusion.

“Follow me, Private Kim,” said the man, pushing the door to the practice room wide open.

x------------------x---------------------------x

Yunho struggled to make everyone understand the steps to the song. It would help, of course, to have one more person dance to the song with him, so that everyone would understand how the group was going to look when they danced to it together, but so far none of the others had mastered the steps enough to be able to join him in a demonstration.

“We’ll try again. 5…6…7…8...oh wait” said Yunho, distracted by the door to the practice room opening. He recognized the man walking in as Jaejoong’s supervising officer, and he nearly gaped in shock as Jaejoong himself followed him inside, face still flushed red with embarrassment.

Remembering himself, however, Yunho gave the supervising officer a swift smart salute and waited for him to speak.

“I heard you teaching the men here the choreography to the song, Private Jung. I think you can use an assistant to show them the dance steps properly, yes? And judging by how I caught Private Kim dancing along outside, I’m quite sure he would love to volunteer.”

Yunho stared. “S..sir?” he said, in an almost perfect imitation of the tone that Jaejoong had used.

The supervising officer clicked his tongue impatiently. “Yes or no, soldier? Speak up, we haven’t got all day.”

Yunho looked at Jaejoong’s face, the shorter man’s eyes shining with emotion even as he struggled to keep his face still. “Alright sir.”

“Capital!” exclaimed the officer. “Get on with it then.”

Jaejoong walked up to Yunho as the music that heralded the beginning of Mirotic started, his slow secret smile prompting an answering smirk from Yunho’s own face.

And they danced.

Bodies moving sinuously, in perfect sync with each other. Not a step was out of place.

The supervising officer smiled to himself, as he looked at everyone else’s slack-jawed expressions as they watched Yunho and Jaejoong dance together. “They’re not the Rising Gods of the East for nothing, that’s for sure” he chuckled. “My little sister is going to positively scream with joy when I tell her about this in my letter tonight.


End file.
